


La fe que mueve nuestros corazones

by RubyandtheRuby



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crisis of Faith, Descent into Madness, Español | Spanish, Fate & Destiny, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Love, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Religion
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyandtheRuby/pseuds/RubyandtheRuby
Summary: El reino de Evergreen es un país próspero, lleno de vida y felicidad. Aquí todos tienen un papel que cumplir y llenos de fe siguen los mandatos de su Diosa.¿Pero que puede hacer un pueblo como este cuando todo cambia de la nada?El príncipe Evan está a punto de descubrir que nada es lo que parece.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

El Reino de Evergreen se ubica entre las Montañas del Oro, una cordillera que cruza el continente de este a oeste. Limita al este con las Montañas del Oro. Al norte con el desierto de la Reina Hada. Al oeste con el Bosque Maldito. Al sur con el mar de Goldenfin, en honor al capitán Elliot Goldenfin, quien en su juventud batalló, según la leyenda, contra una enorme bestia marina con ojos rojos como la sangre y un grito infernal, que paralizaría incluso al más valiente; el rumor dice que esta criatura solo sale a la luna nueva, para confundirse en la negra noche, y ahí cuando todo está oscuro y todo está en silencio, ya es demasiado tarde para los marineros.

Si bien Elliot Goldenfin fue alguien muy valiente y renombrado en la historia, él no podía morir contra la bestia. Ese no era su destino.

Y es que, en este mundo todos nacen con un destino que deben cumplir, algunos son muy obvios desde su nacimiento, tal vez serán de la realeza, panaderos o incluso artistas.

Otros deben descifrar ese destino, pero esto no significa que puedan escapar. Pensemos en el capitán Goldenfin, su destino fue siempre ser un marino renombrado, pero nadie podía esperar tener que vencer a una bestia. 

Y ¿Cómo sabe cada quién su destino? Para responder esta pregunta visitaremos Ciudad Dorada. La magnífica y brillante capital del país, muy privilegiada ubicada en la provincia central. El rumor dice que la diosa permite nacer en ella solo a aquellos cuyo destino sea algo excepcional.

Claro que esto es solo un rumor, una forma de alimentar el ego, por así decirlo. Pero en este momento, en el castillo de Evergreen, un bebé está naciendo. Este bebé es todo lo que la ciudad podría esperar, es el primer hijo de Su Majestad, la Reina. Algunos dicen que su destino será heredar el trono. Otros dicen que es imposible, incluso hay quienes piensan que su destino será cometer regicidio, como algunos personajes de novelas.

Pero en la realidad esas cosas no pasan. Así que justo a las 3:49 de la madrugada en el día 22 del mes de luz, nació una hermosa niña, rápidamente la partera hizo todo lo que se hace con un bebé, la limpió, la pesó y por último buscó su marca del destino. Ahora bien, es perfectamente normal que el hijo de un monarca no sea el heredero al trono. Si eso pasa es la excepción a la regla.

Aunque… Eso nunca evitó que más de uno se molestara. Así que cuando la marca de la niña era aquella de los soldados de la guardia real, y no la de una princesa, su madre hizo que se la llevaran. Estaba horrorizada, ¿cómo era posible aquello? se preguntaba. Una adivina, de las mejores según algunos crédulos, le había prometido que su bebé heredaría la corona. Por lo tanto esta hermosa bebé crecería sin saber quién es su madre, Su Majestad acordó que se tendría que criar en el ala de la guardia real. Ahí tendría suficientes personas para cuidarla. Si bien esto causó impacto, los profetas de antaño escribieron “Ciudad maldita que vives del orgullo, tu sangre inmunda no gobernará por siempre”.

Esto dejaba la búsqueda del siguiente heredero abierta. Cualquiera con la marca correcta podría reclamar la corona.

Como este sistema puede causar confusión, hace ya muchos años, el Rey Stefano I decidió enviar un miembro de la guardia real o la corte a casa de cada mujer embarazada que viviera en las fronteras del reino. Esta tradición ayudó a encontrar a los herederos de la forma más rápida evitando que alguien dañara al bebé real.

Así que por tradición en un lugar muy lejos de la capital, en la provincia de la Reina Hada en medio de una fría noche desértica, un cortesano, que había perdido gracia ante los ojos de Su Majestad por algunos errores, esperaba el nacimiento de un bebé. La partera le había dicho que no pensaba que la madre ni el niño vivirían para ver el amanecer.

“Una pena… -Suspiró la partera antes de entrar- La madre es muy joven…”

Aunque para Eden, nuestro cortesano, la verdadera pena era estar despierto a esa hora en ese frío infernal, el invierno había llegado antes, pero en la capital nunca era tan malo como en las provincias. Era claro que no estaba feliz. Solo quería que la madre y el niño murieran pronto, para así poder dormir y regresar al castillo.

Pero hemos visto que el destino es una cosa maravillosa e inesperada y a las 3:50 del día 22 del mes de luz nació un pequeño, muy lindo y gordito y si sus gritos indicaban algo es que tenía muy buenos pulmones.

Y si bien este niño dio su primer aliento de vida, su pobre madre estaba en sus últimos. Una enfermedad sin tratar de hace algunos años estaba pasando factura. Entonces con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban declaró: “Evan, ese es su nombre.”

Lo que esta joven madre ni nadie esperaba era la marca en la muñeca derecha de Evan, ahí estaba la indiscutible marca de la realeza. Ustedes comprenderán que la partera dio un grito de asombro. Lo que indiscutiblemente alertó a Eden quien estaba afuera.

Al entrar preguntó qué estaba pasando. Sin habla, la partera le mostró la muñeca al cortesano. Y este palideció. Ahora, quisiera que comprendieran a estos dos. Hace más de 1,000 años que no nacía un monarca fuera de la Ciudad Dorada y ciertamente nunca hubo uno que viniera del desierto. Pero esto era solo una movida más en el juego de la vida, después de todo los profetas de antaño escribieron “Del desierto del norte traje a tu verdadero líder, así sabrás que el tiempo se acerca”.

¿El tiempo de qué? Es algo que nadie sabe muy bien, los profetas de antaño no son conocidos por ser muy claros. Pero esto era un buen augurio para Eden, Su Majestad había prometido que aquella persona que encontrara al futuro monarca obtendría el puesto de canciller. Por eso le molestaba su castigo, era casi imposible que naciera en el desierto. Pero nada es lo que uno espera en esta vida.

Al querido Eden le brillaban los ojos después del shock inicial. Estaba ansioso, este era su momento. Todo lo que siempre aspiró estaba frente a él, gracias a un pequeño bebé que no tiene ninguna idea de lo que sucede a su alrededor. Esto significa que él iba a estar cerca del pequeño Príncipe, y con suerte y trabajo podría hacer que el Príncipe lo favoreciera a él y a sus aliados en la corte, consiguiendo así el control de la misma. Eden podía saborear la gloria.

Con renovado ánimo al romper el alba, y después de dejar instrucciones para la sepultura de la madre de Evan. Partió del desierto con una sonrisa siniestra, maquinando un plan para hacer que la Corona siempre lo apoyara.

Por otro lado Su Alteza Real Evan, el Príncipe de Evergreen con menos de doce horas de vida dejó atrás su tierra, no había forma de que él lo supiera, pues es un bebé. Así que dormido en brazos de la partera, dejó atrás una tierra árida, una tierra llena de muerte y desolación, de la que solo las leyendas hablan bien. ¿Qué cuáles son esas leyendas? No se preocupen, con el tiempo todo se revelará.

Así que sin saberlo, el pequeño Príncipe no volvería a la tierra que lo vio nacer sino hasta dentro de muchos años. Y esto no por coincidencia, sino por el destino y el papel que él tiene que jugar en la historia de este Reino.


	2. La inocencia de un niño

“Las provincias trabajan para la capital, así es como ha sido siempre y como tiene que ser. Ellos viven por nosotros, sus destinos los han puesto a nuestros pies y como monarcas debemos guiarlos. Los provincianos son incapaces de gobernarse a sí mismos, por lo que debemos de seleccionar entre aquellos escogidos por la diosa para gobernar estas provincias, el decreto real 231 firmado por la Reina Amelie dice que… Evan, ¿me estás escuchando?”

Al ver que su estudiante dormía profundamente Su Majestad lo despertó con una cachetada, verán, desde aquella noche fatídica, han pasado 7 años. Y como dictan las costumbres del Reino, Su Majestad comenzó con la educación formal del Príncipe. A los futuros monarcas se les debe enseñar la historia, tratados, alianzas e incluso los secretos más terribles del Reino. El soberano debe estar informado de todo lo que pasa, solo así podrá tomar las mejores decisiones para el bienestar del pueblo. Los antiguos profetas escribieron algunas vez “Un líder inútil e incapaz merece una pena peor que la muerte, el dolor será su pan de cada día, sus lágrimas darán vida al pueblo.” Los historiadores piensan que este pasaje se refiere al Rey Juan II que tras perder una guerra contra los nativos de la Provincia del Oeste y fallar así su conquista fue torturado hasta que perdió la cordura y luego fue exiliado.

“Sí madre, te estoy escuchando estabas hablando de…” -Al darse cuenta de su error el niño palideció sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, temía lo que vendría, pero por cuestiones de la vida parece que Su Majestad estaba de buen humor.

“Te he repetido hasta el cansancio que yo no soy tu madre, soy tu Reina. Y ya que estabas tan atento, por favor háblame de la Provincia del Oeste” -Al decir esto la Reina lanzó su famosa mirada, fría como los inviernos del norte. La Reina Shantal tenía el apodo de Shantal, la sin corazón. Es muy conocido que solo hay una cosa en su mente y su corazón, el poder absoluto. Si bien, no puede matar al Príncipe, hay muchas otras formas de hacerle daño.

Y es que sus planes se habían frustrado al no producir al siguiente heredero. La bebé que nació esa noche para ella es una pieza sin importancia en el tablero. La versión oficial del Castillo fue que esa bebé no sobrevivió, así nadie podría vincularla a Su Majestad.

“La Provincia del Oeste fue conquistada por el Rey Paolo I el día 10 del mes de la Diosa, después de varios intentos los nativos se rindieron, aunque lograron vencer a muchas tropas del reino antes de eso. ¿Por qué teníamos que conquistarlos? Ellos no querían…” -El niño divagó en ese pensamiento, siempre que escuchaba la historia de esa provincia, en su mente infantil no estaba bien atacar a un pueblo para quitarle sus tierras, no podía hacerle daño a nadie si fueran una nación independiente.

“El Bosque Maldito es el principal productor de madera, sin el trabajo de esta gente no podríamos llevar el estilo de vida que tenemos. Las construcciones serían más lentas al tener que buscar recursos en tierras más lejanas, los nativos seguirían siendo los salvajes que eran en aquella época. Míralos ahora, a ellos les gusta trabajar para la corona, es su destino y al igual que nosotros no pueden escapar de él. Tú aprenderás en la vida, que seguir tu destino sin cuestionarlo te traerá más felicidad, es el único consejo que te puedo dar; atesóralo.”

El niño entendió lo que la Reina quiso transmitir, era sencillo, al conquistarlos su vida mejoró. Esa pobre gente no tendría nada de lo que tiene ahora de no ser por sus predecesores que valientemente lucharon por hacerles ver el error de su estilo de vida… Pero como sabemos, los niños son más inteligentes de lo que parecen.

“¿Lo único que ellos pueden hacer es aguantarnos? No suena como una vida muy feliz” -pensó Evan

“No pienses mucho en eso, un monarca no debe pensar mucho, si el pueblo te ve dudando será tu fin. Somos una figura muy importante, sabes que fuiste escogido por la Diosa en el momento de tu nacimiento. Por lo tanto, si dudas de tu divino llamamiento, estás dudando de la Diosa. Y ¿sabes que dicen los antiguos profetas de los que dudan de Ella?” -Era obvio que el niño sabía, todos en Evergreen sabían que dudar de ella o negarse a ella traía muy malas consecuencias.

“Los que dudan de su bondad arderán en llamas eternas, sus almas no tendrán descanso y todo porque en vida sus corazones dudaron y se desviaron de la única verdad…” -Contestó el príncipe con voz quedita, los antiguos profetas nunca se han conocido por su compasión, fueron directos, intachables, dejaban muy claro lo que querían transmitir. Y tal vez solo por eso todos temían sus profecías, o al menos las que podían recordar.

“Exacto, recuerda que responderás ante Ella algún día. Tiembla, ten miedo. Eres joven pero dudas del llamado divino que tienes. La verdad solo espero que perdonen a tu alma. Sino espero que puedas disfrutar el infierno Evan. Ahora vete, se acabó la lección de hoy. Tengo que reunirme con el canciller Eden.”

“S-Sí Su Majestad…” -El niño salió corriendo de la sala, no quería que su alma se quemara en el infierno para siempre, pero había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo con respecto a la historia del reino.

Si tan solo este niño supiera todas las verdades y secretos que aprendería más adelante, algunos que le harían desear la muerte antes que convertirse en soberano de un pueblo destinado al olvido. Porque los antiguos profetas dijeron “Tu día está cerca, verás las señales inequívocas de ellos. Prepara tu corazón, porque el que tambalee en su fe, pasará al olvido. Pues en ese día el sueño ha de acabar y quienes dormían han de despertar.”

“¡Su Alteza, espere sabe que no debe correr en los pasillos! ¡Por favor deténgase!” -Al escuchar la voz familiar el niño se detuvo y volteó para ver el rostro de su amiga. “Gracias por detenerte, sabes que me meto en problemas si no te recuerdo las reglas del castillo…”

“Lo siento mucho Liesl, es solo que ella me asustó, me dijo una escritura muy fea. La verdad no me gusta estar a solas con ella, quisiera poder evitarla.”

“Pero no puedes, es parte de tu destino Evan.” -Contestó la niña con toda seguridad y en un tono muy familiar.

Esto era algo obvio, Liesl y Evan tenían la misma edad, eran muy buenos amigos, la diferencia es dónde creció cada uno, mientras que el Príncipe creció rodeado de los lujos que ahora esperamos de la realeza, la niña creció en el ala de la Guardia Real, donde recientemente comenzó su entrenamiento como soldado, pero al tener la misma edad que el Príncipe y vivir en el castillo se creyó conveniente asignarla desde su niñez a cuidar de Su Alteza.

Liesl es una niña feliz, risueña y con una sonrisa que se contagia a todos los que estén cerca. Si bien no sabe quién es su madre biológica, sabemos que uno no puede escapar del destino tan fácil. Así que es seguro que madre e hija se conozcan en el futuro.

El destino de Liesl fue escrito desde su nacimiento, y de ella se espera que pueda ascender los rangos en la Guardia Real y convertirse en la capitana, aparte de ser la guarda personal del futuro Rey. Por eso su entrenamiento es más duro que el de sus compañeros.

“Lo sé, pero al menos te tengo a ti Liesl, sin ti estaría muy triste. ¡Tendría que conformarme con tener solo a Giacomo como amigo!” -Rió el niño al recordar a su otro amigo, mientras caminaban a la cocina, donde sin duda lo verían, el hijo del pastelero real.

“Debes agradecerme por salvarte de tan horrible tragedia, en el mercado vi que vendían algo llamado radio, es una caja en la que puedes escuchar diferentes melodías y noticias. Podrías comprarme una para nuestro cumpleaños.”

“Les quiero recordar que en este castillo las paredes escuchan, y que si yo no estuviera aquí ustedes me extrañarían todos los días” -Dijo una voz con cierta picardía, era sin duda Giacomo, tenía un acento bastante peculiar, como es común de las gentes de la costa y que él adquirió de sus padres.

Y es que Giacomo es un descendiente directo del capitán Goldenfin, los hijos del renombrado marino han sido gobernadores de la Provincia de Goldenfin desde los días del valiente capitán. Pero se rompió la tradición cuando la marca del destino del padre de Giacomo fue la de un pastelero y no la de un gobernador. Esto generó mucha sorpresa porque la actual gobernadora no tiene ningún parentesco con el capitán. Pero Giacomo arreglará este asunto en el futuro, después de todo el destino lo escogió como gobernador de esta provincia. Aprovechando que él ya vive en el castillo y se le está enseñando política, para que sea un gobernador adecuado.

“¡Por supuesto Giacomo, sin ti no estaríamos completos!”

“Gracias Evan, acepto todos tus halagos.” -Dijo Giacomo con cierto aire de superioridad. Y no es que él sintiera que fuese mejor que sus amigos, pero él era casi un adulto, al menos en su mente. Con 9 años recién cumplidos, sentía que debía explicar a sus amigos cómo funcionaba el mundo de los adultos, aunque él estuviese lejos de ser uno.

“Por cierto, pronto iré a la costa, para conocer la ciudad que hay allá, mi institutriz dice que es necesario así la gente me conocerá. Me ha dicho que se volverá una tradición, y quería saber si te gustaría acompañarme Evan… Y obviamente tú Liesl, porque estás en todos lados últimamente.” -Dijo el niño con cierta vergüenza, él nunca lo admitiría, pero estaba rojo hasta la punta de las orejas. Y este es el verdadero Giacomo. Un niño tímido que es una pieza más en este juego de la vida y el destino.

“¡Por supuesto Giacomo! Necesito conocer a mis súbditos después de todo.”

Y así los tres niños siguieron hablando de todo y de nada, riendo y disfrutando esta etapa única en la vida, sin preocupaciones, sin conocer el dolor, y con una inocencia que tarde o temprano nos abandona cuando vemos que el mundo no es color de rosa.


	3. Chapter 3

Al cumplir 12 años la corte aprobó, después de muchas peticiones fallidas dirigidas por el Canciller Eden, el inicio de las visitas oficiales del Príncipe a las provincias. Esto no significa que el niño nunca hubiese salido de la capital, donde la gente adoraba a la realeza, ya que eran después de todo, los mensajeros de la Diosa, los escogidos para guiarlos a la prosperidad.

Este nacionalismo no se compartía en todas las provincias, se sabía que el Este y el Oeste estaban en descontento por el trato que la Corona les daba, básicamente debían producir recursos para la capital, pagar impuestos altos y recibían una compensación mínima. Los gobernantes de estas provincias estaban del lado del Canciller, doce años en el puesto le habían dado más aliados de los que tenía en primer lugar él les prometió que estaba preparando al joven heredero al trono para favorecer su visión de un gobierno más justo; después de todo su plan llevaba doce años en marcha, y recientemente había iniciado la fase final.

Se decidió en el decreto de la corte 177, con aprobación de la Reina, que Evan iniciara sus viajes. Su primer destino sería la provincia de Goldenfin, al sur del Reino. Después de todo, desde hace cinco años él había viajado constantemente con su amigo Giacomo, quien en dos años sería colocado como Gobernador de la Provincia.

“Su Majestad, si usted me lo permite, ¿podría expresar una idea que he tenido desde hace unos días en mi mente?” -Preguntó el Príncipe con cierto temor en su voz, y es que había estado practicando para este momento en el que propondría a la Reina esta idea tan fascinante en la que había pensado, con ayuda de Eden.

“¿Cuál podría ser esta idea, que te ha distraído tanto de tus estudios?” -Respondió la Reina con cierto aire de arrogancia, y es que para ella Evan solo tendría que enfocarse en aprender, ella no estaba dispuesta a condenar su alma por la incapacidad del niño de aprender las cosas básicas que debe saber antes de ascender al trono.

“Pensaba…” -El niño se detuvo, pero recordó una lección de la mujer que era su figura materna, que tuvo que aprender a la mala- “Pensaba que sería apropiado que la gente del reino pueda elegir al Canciller, ya que él representa al pueblo en la corte, y sería buena idea que el puesto no fuese vitalicio. Considero que también deberíamos, como realeza, dar un poco más de poder a la Corte, ¿tal vez dividir el poder? Así nuestros súbditos no tendrían miedo a…” -Una fuerte cachetada interrumpió el animado discurso que Evan había estado preparando con Eden.

“Olvida esas ideas absurdas. ¿Dividir el poder? Imposible, la Diosa nos ha escogido a nosotros para gobernar, ¿por qué entonces hemos de quitarnos ese derecho?. La gente no quiere escoger a sus líderes, confían en que nosotros lo hagamos por ellos, porque ese es nuestro deber sagrado. Ellos están felices en su estado actual. Te lo he dicho antes, no respondemos ante ningún mortal. Aunque es interesante la idea de que el Canciller no sea un puesto vitalicio, lo tomaré en consideración.”

Evan estaba confundido, había algunas lágrimas en sus ojos por el dolor, pero se negaban a caer, hace unos meses se prometió no llorar enfrente de ella nunca más. Guardaría ese dolor para soltarlo en un lugar más seguro, pero se alegró un poco por la pequeña victoria, había conseguido una de las cosas que Eden le había pedido que hablara con la Reina. Para él no tenía sentido que Eden no quisiera el puesto durante toda su vida, pensó que le gustaba. Antes de perderse más en esas ideas el carruaje se detuvo y la emoción inundó su corazón, estaban afuera del palacio de gobierno de la Provincia de Goldenfin. Lugar en el que se quedarían durante su estancia en la zona.

“Hemos llegado Su Majestad” -Dijo con reverencia el guardia que los acompañaba, él era el favorito de la Reina, su nombre era Kevin. Cuándo abrió la puerta del carruaje, Evan sintió el golpe de calor que siempre le indicaba lo cerca que estaban del mar, luego percibió ese inigualable aroma que había en la costa. ¡Qué feliz estaba! Recordó su primera vez en el mar y como Giacomo lo había retado a atrapar un cangrejo dulce, no lo logró, pero esa noche cenaron algún pariente del cangrejo que se le escapó.

Afuera del carruaje había mucha gente reunida, la gente del pueblo estaba emocionada por ver a su Reina y al futuro Rey, al ver esto la Reina ocultó su desagrado, no le gustaba el calor que hacía en la costa. Así que con una sonrisa fingida, saludó a sus súbditos al bajar del carruaje. Aceptó flores, apretó manos hasta llegar a las puertas del palacio.

El joven Príncipe bajó después, su sonrisa más sincera, con todo el ánimo que tenía saludó a sus súbditos, reconoció a un par, como el señor que cuidaba el faro, o la señora que cuidaba a los perros callejeros. Intentó estrechar todas las manos, aceptar todos los regalos, ¡él amaba a la gente de la costa! ¡Se sentía en la cima del mundo!

“Escucharemos unas palabras de Su Alteza, el Príncipe Evan.” -Dijo la actual gobernadora de la Provincia, no recordaba su nombre, pero no importaba dentro de poco Giacomo sería el gobernador.

“Buenas tardes a todos mis súbditos…” -A pesar de haber practicado durante semanas su discurso, no sabía si el sudor que corría por su frente era por los nervios o el calor abrasador que suele hacer en la ciudad. Antes de que cometiera cualquier error sintió una mano agarrar la suya, sin ver quien era lo supo, era Giacomo. “Es un honor para mí estar aquí entre ustedes en este hermoso día, Su Majestad y yo estamos muy contentos y agradecidos con su bienvenida” -Dijo con renovado espíritu- “Estamos seguros que la Diosa también está complacida con ustedes por recibir a sus sirvientes más fieles de la mejor manera, durante nuestra visita, iremos a hospitales, escuelas, al puerto y a un servicio religioso al final de la semana. Es nuestra intención escucharles, es mi intención como su futuro Rey, conocerlos y amarlos como si fueran mi familia. Este valor me lo ha inculcado mi madre, la Reina.”

Esa mentira le supo como la fruta más amarga al joven heredero. Pero había aprendido que él tiene que mostrar un exterior fuerte, él no tenía derecho a demostrar debilidad frente a sus súbditos.

“Aspiro a ser un Rey, que trabaje para ustedes, para agradecerles siempre todo lo que hacen al servicio de su Reino. Soy joven todavía y tengo mucho que aprender, pero espero poder ser el Rey que ustedes necesiten en el futuro. Muchas gracias.”

Una ronda de aplausos sinceros y llenos de emoción en honor al Príncipe fue lo único que sonó por un tiempo.

“Procederemos al festín tradicional costeño con Su Majestad, los que han sido invitados pueden formarse y se les hará pasar uno por uno” -añadió la gobernadora para terminar.

Al entrar al palacio la Reina corrió a refrescarse, el festín iniciaría en una hora más o menos, pero dentro el calor no era tan sofocante. Y es que hace poco había comenzado a sentir mareos, y una comezón muy fuerte, el día de hoy podía culpar al clima, pero en el castillo no había ningún culpable aparente, por lo que lo había dejado pasar. El joven Príncipe por su parte estaba emocionado de volver a ver a su mejor amigo.

“¡Giacomo!” -El niño no podía ocultar más su emoción y abrazó a su amigo con fuerza.

“Yo también te extrañé Evan” -Respondió el mayor sonrojado, aunque él nunca lo admitiría.

“El castillo ha sido una locura, la Corte no podía decidir que hacer y peleaban mucho entre ellos. ¡Por un momento pensé que no me dejarían venir!” -suspiró cansado Evan, había sido difícil que la Corte aceptara esto. Sus viajes oficiales al menos, sus vacaciones eran asunto solo del príncipe. Lastimosamente Liesl no pudo acompañarlos, ya que tenía que tomar una prueba de valentía, o algo que hacían los guardias. “Por cierto, ¡muchas gracias por apoyarme allá afuera!”

“Siempre te apoyaré Evan…” -Dijo sin pensar el mayor “En fin, ¡debemos arreglarnos para el festín! Prepararán pastel de fruta de sal, ya sabes, ¡tu favorito!”

Con ojos brillantes el menor solo podía imaginar volver a comer ese postre tan único, era algo de temporada y solo se comía durante un mes en todo el año. Así que con ese último empujón los niños corrieron a prepararse. Iba a ser un ambiente pesado, dejarían de ser niños por unas horas, en esa mesa la gente vería a sus futuros líderes, a nivel local y general. Sin duda era una carga muy pesada, en especial para Evan, que no entendía porque el destino lo había escogido a él como el siguiente rey y no a alguien tan capaz como su amigo. Después de todo en su cumpleaños número dieciséis Giacomo sería el nuevo gobernador de la Provincia y él tendría que esperar a la muerte de la Reina para poder tomar el trono.

Pero este no era ni el lugar ni el momento para pensar en algo tan siniestro. Pero si tan solo supiera el siniestro plan que había empezado recién.

Unas horas después el festín había terminado, fue una comida increíble en según el Príncipe, la Reina estaba menos complacida, le gustaba la comida costeña, pero notó un sabor extraño y pensó que seguro algo estaba echado a perder. Lástima, pero mañana alguien no tendría trabajo.

Pero en este momento, con el sol ocultándose y la luz del crepúsculo iluminando el pasillo a través de las ventanas caminaban dos niños. El silencio era su fiel compañero pero ninguno se sentía incómodo.

“Evan, necesito decirte algo. Es muy serio y quiero que me escuches muy bien.” -Comentó Giacomo mientras caminaban, su tono de voz hizo que el menor se detuviera y lo observara con curiosidad-

“Claro, dime ¿te puedo ayudar de alguna forma?” -Quería hacer alguna broma, pero la mirada del mayor le hizo notar que esto era un asunto importante.

“Miembros de la Corte y mis padres han comenzado a buscar pretendientes para mi, quieren casarme al cumplir la mayoría de edad, intenté negarme pero…” -El suspiro que soltó Giacomo era de pura resignación y tal vez un poco de derrota- “No quieren escuchar nada, dicen que un buen líder necesita a alguien a su lado”

“Oh… Yo no sé qué decir…” -Evan no sabía porque le desagradaba la idea de su amigo casado, ¿tal vez era por la falta de amor? Las novelas que leía siempre decían que el matrimonio era algo sagrado, porque era la mayor muestra de amor. También le confundía pensar en que un buen líder necesitaba a alguien a su lado, ¿él no sería buen líder si no se casaba? Y entonces vino a él como una revelación.

“¡Giacomo, entonces debemos casarnos tú y yo!” -Dijo Evan con un tono orgulloso, para él era la solución perfecta, porque ambos se querían y así Giacomo no tendría que casarse con nadie por obligación- “Se lo propondré a la Reina, no creo que se niegue, tú serás un líder y nadie espera que yo tenga hijos, ya sabes, porque yo no escojo a mi sucesor en el trono” -Sin duda este era su mejor plan, divagando comenzó a pensar en como decírselo a la Corte, en especial al Canciller, quien siempre le ayudaba con sus mejores ideas.

“Evan… Yo…” Desconcertado era una forma de describir lo que Giacomo pensaba, él sabía que un matrimonio entre ellos sería bien visto al ser los dos personas importantes. Y claro, él quería decirle a Evan que cuando crecieran más le gustaría cortejarlo. ¡Pero no esperaba esto! Así que con un impulso que más adelante Giacomo culparía en su cerebro de catorce años se acercó a su amigo y le dio un pequeño e inocente beso en sus labios.

“Acepto Evan, ¡esto significa que estamos comprometidos!”

“¡Muy bien! Al regresar al castillo hablaré con el Canciller”

Los dos niños sonrieron y agarrados de las manos siguieron su camino, para ellos el plan perfecto iba a permitirles estar juntos toda la vida, y ¿había algo mejor que estar con tu mejor amigo toda la vida?

Aunque los niños no se percataron de la figura imponente que vio todo el intercambio. Ahora bien y como muchas cosas en esta historia esto era parte de algo más grande que todas estas personas. Oficialmente el fin había empezado, y desde aquí la inocencia de días en la playa, de días en los que comer cierta fruta o no era la decisión más importante acababan.

Días oscuros se asomaban para Evergreen, traición, calumnia, mentiras, muerte. Todas las piezas al fin habían caído en su lugar. Era el turno del destino.

Porque como escribieron los antiguos “La belleza de la vida se esfuma, la inocencia de la niñez se acaba. Ciudad Maldita que obligas a tu verdadero líder a dejar la verde juventud antes de tiempo. Tus días se han contado, la desolación corre hacia ti. Porque preferiste seguir tu orgullo y pasiones vergonzosas, antes que los preceptos de aquella que te dio vida. En esos días los amigos serán enemigos, las madres irán contra sus hijos, los débiles contra los fuertes, la sangre derramada será tu nuevo estandarte”

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, este es la primer historia que publico en mi vida, y lo hago para poder quitarme ese miedo y mejorar un poco en la escritura, que es un pasatiempo que me gusta mucho. Si se tomaron el tiempo de leer todo me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones!  
> Gracias por su tiempo:)


End file.
